Putting Your Mind To It Accomplishes Anything
by BrenRome
Summary: A look at how George McFly finally stood up to Biff Tannen and defeated him after years of being bullied by the juvenile delinquent in order to save Lorraine Baines. Fanfic made for BTTF's 30th Anniversary. (I own NOTHING. This is for FAN-Purposes ONLY, so PLEASE DON'T sue!)


**Hi, everyone. Well, today I'm doing something different. Today is October 21** **st** **, 2015. The day Marty McFly and Doc Brown would travel to in** _ **Back to the Future II**_ **. And while not everything in the movie came true, some stuff did and there is a lot of technology that's come close to what was going on in the film that was made. And as Doc Brown once said, nobody's future has been written yet. That great future with those technological advancements is still out there waiting for us. That future is whatever we make it, so we have to make it a good one for all of us. With that out of the way, today I'm doing a special Back to the Future fanfic based on a scene that still resonates with me; George McFly standing up to Biff Tannen. This year, I went to the Tribecca Film Festival for a special screening of** _ **Back to the Future**_ **and realized how much that scene means not just to me, but to everyone. I guess as George McFly said 'If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything.' And so that's what this little one-shot is about, George putting his mind to it in order to finally beat Biff. Hope you enjoy. Of course, I own NOTHING. This is for FAN-Purposes only, so PLEASE don't sue!**

 _ **Saturday, November 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1955…**_

George didn't know how he had made it in time. But there he was.

He was lucky enough to get out also. Biff's friends had locked him in a nearby phone booth when he had asked the operator for the correct time to see if he was late. He spent four minutes kicking and screaming to be let out (even Principal Strickland wouldn't help, something about looking over some kind of sports book that George caught him flipping through on his way out,) but finally some student named Bob took enough pity on him to let him out of the booth. After thanking Bob, George had rushed down here and was fortunate enough to be exactly on time as he and Marty had rehearsed in George's backyard.

As he strode towards the car, George put on a fake walk of confidence. It sounded weird but George believed he could actually get through with this. Though it wasn't like he had a choice anyway. George had been visited a few nights ago by an alien named Darth Vader; an extraterrestrial from the planet Vulcan who informed George that he had created a rift in the space-time continuum. George didn't have any idea what it meant, but he took the alien's word for it since A) asking anyone about what it meant and then having to explain that an alien told him would make him sound crazy (he had tried to tell Marty, but he suggested George keep it to himself), and B) seeing as how George watched, read, and wrote a lot of science fiction stories, he often found that the aliens depicted there would speak in higher languages far beyond anything of human beings so he had no reason to doubt that what Darth Vader said was a big problem for him. George had tried to apologize to his alien intruder, but Darth Vader had made it clear that the only way for George to fix it was by fulfilling the wishes of the Supreme Klingon who demanded that George take Lorraine Baines to the Enchantment Under the Sea Dance.

Though Lorraine was going with Marty, his new mysterious friend assured George that she only needed to be shown that George was a real man, and so they had planned an act where Marty would pretend to push himself onto Lorraine and George would arrive to 'rescue' her from him.

Now, George felt he could do this. There would be no pressure, it would be a fake act, and he and Lorraine could live happily ever after without the fear of Darth Vader coming back to finish George off for creating a rift with the space-time continuum (whatever that meant.)

Opening the car door, he began to repeat the lines he had been practicing all week.

"Hey you." He said, "Get your damn hands…"

He stopped. He realized Marty wasn't in the car with Lorraine. The figure turned around from looking under Lorraine's dress almost mockingly.

"Off…"

It was Biff Tannen. George now felt scared again. A million questions were running through his mind. What was Biff doing here? Where was Marty? Was this all just some elaborate prank to get him beat up? But more importantly, George was wondering why he was still standing there.

"I think you got the wrong car, McFly." Biff told him, simply.

George just stood there, not moving. Behind Biff, Lorraine pushed herself up. George could see she was scared. This surprised him. Normally, Lorraine was the one who was always standing up to Tannen. In fact, up until Marty had shown up a few days ago, Lorraine was the only one who ever hurt Biff. Rumor was going around the Dance that Biff had tried to pick her up and she stomped his foot and beat him over the head with her dress box.

"George…" Lorraine pleaded, "Help me…"

Something in George changed. Seeing Lorraine like this…it made him somehow feel like he had a job to do. Not just because his life was on the line with Darth Vader, but because he felt like he was the only one who could do anything about it.

"Just turn around, McFly," Biff warned, "And walk away."

But what could George do? He was just a scrawny kid with some stupid dream of being a science fiction author who could barely survive school without getting hurt let alone survive gym class without any bruises. Biff was a bunch of muscles who seemed to be bred to pick off the merger and smaller people like George.

"Are you deaf, McFly?" Biff asked, getting annoyed, "Just close the door and beat it."

George stood there. Stuck in a fork in the road that was his life. His choices were to leave Biff and let the bully who tormented Hill Valley have his way with Lorraine, or stay and be the hero he never could. He suddenly remembered what Marty had told him when they were practicing their act that was supposed to be going on now.

If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything.

Darth Vader was inhuman, George remembered, but Biff Tannen was still human. He still had weaknesses and George realized that Biff could be hurt just like anyone else on this planet, so that's what he would try to do. This was no longer an act, but a real-life rescue that George would now see through till the end no matter what happened next.

"No, Biff…" George warned, admittedly while still sounding a bit nervous, "You leave her alone."

Biff got out of the car and stood up looking at George. Biff seemed huge compared to George, but George stood his ground. It seemed as if Tannen was trying to decide for himself if he was being either very brave or very stupid. It didn't matter. George McFly had made his bed, now he had to sleep in it.

"Alright, McFly." Biff told him, "You're asking for it. And now you're gonna get it."

With that, George threw a punch at Biff. Unfortunately, Biff easily caught it and began moving it behind George's back. George screamed in pain as he heard Lorraine begging Biff to stop. Strangely, though, George did not seem to be as focused on the pain as much as how he could continue now. Biff seemed stronger than him, and he was faster, so why was he fighting now?

He suddenly felt his arm released and looked around in time to see Biff shove Lorraine to the ground. Biff began laughing mockingly at her, and something inside George McFly snapped. Up until that point, he had taken humiliation from nearly everyone else in Hill Valley, but he had never seen anyone else put down by Biff. He had only head about it every so often, but seeing Lorraine hurt like this…something told George that he could not let Biff get away with this. George's mother had once told her son it was not right to hit a lady and seeing Biff take pleasure from it was making George upset.

George's mind was the thing that held him back all these years. It was the reason he never shared his stories with anyone, or asked a girl out, or stood up to Biff. But now, seeing Lorraine like this, George put his mind's choice in a place he never thought he'd put it before.

In his heart. For Lorraine, who had tried to save George. Now, George was going to save her.

Realizing that Biff was distracted by looking over his 'victory,' George's fist clenched up tightly. His scared and helpless face suddenly turned into one full of confidence, as he felt his mind was in the right place. Pulling his hand back, he waited until Biff was beginning to turn his attention back to George. He wanted Biff to know never to pick on him, Lorraine, or anyone in Hill Valley ever again. He wanted to make sure that Biff remembered George not as a looser, but as a winner.

Biff's head turned just in time for George to catch him off-guard. He swung his fist and punched Biff hard in the face. Biff spun around 360 degrees, and then slammed into the back of the car, his face dazed and shocked. He then slid to the ground unconscious. George then noticed something he didn't before. A group of people were watching in the distance. No teachers, but students who often picked on him.

They were now looking at him in amazement. George looked at his hand and felt something he never did before. He felt proud. He felt proud to have finally stood up to Biff Tannen after all these years of being bullied by him, and proven that he was better.

Suddenly remembering Lorraine was still on the ground, George extended his hand to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

Lorraine looked at him amazed, but slowly took it. George helped her up and he could see she was impressed with him. She had every right to be.

"George…" She said amazed.

George just walked with her back into the dance. He felt a connection now. She had tried to save him and now he saved her. And all thanks to Marty's advice.

 _If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything._

George McFly would follow those words for the rest of his life. Lorraine was a great woman and he would put his mind to it in being the prefect husband for her.

Someday.

After all, it's not like one of their kids would accidently burn their living room rug when they were older, right?

 _ **The End.**_

 **Happy 30** **th** **Anniversary,** _ **Back to the Future**_ **!** **Here's to many more years to come in the future!**

 **Once again, I own NOTHING. This is for FAN-Purposes only, so please don't sue.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
